Sentiment et Révélation 2
by Petite Lune
Summary: Et si Tomoyo se décidait enfin à révéler ses véritables sentiments... ?


On sonnait à la porte.

J'arrive! S'écria Sakura.

Abandonnant son plumeau Sakura se dirigea vers la porte. Elle ouvrit et à son grand étonnement sa meilleure amie Tomoyo s'y trouvait. Elle resta stupéfaite. Contrairement à son habitude, Tomoyo n'était pas souriante et calme. Elle paraissait tracassée et confuse. Sans un mot, Tomoyo poussa doucement Sakura de son chemin, enleva ses souliers et se dirigea vers le salon. Troublé par l'étrange comportement de son amie Sakura mis quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle ferma finalement la porte et alla prendre place à son tour au salon.

Sakura regarda inquiète sa meilleure amie. Elle allait lui poser une question lorsque…

Pourrais-je avoir une tasse de thé s'il te plaît ? Demanda la jeune fille, d'une voix tremblante.

Heu oui bien sûr Tomoyo…

Sakura se leva, jeta un dernier regard interrogateur à son amie et disparut dans la cuisine préparer le thé.

Tomoyo était restée seule dans le salon silencieux. Elle poussa un soupir et continua de regarder bêtement droit devant elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

Les deux amies ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant. Tomoyo étudiait à l'Université de Tomoeda la gestion et la comptabilité. Elle désirait reprendre la compagnie familiale. Elle avait déjà un tas de projets en tête. La collection de poupée Sakura serait selon elle, le projet qui ferait un malheur. Une lignée de poupée vêtit de costumes plus originaux les uns que les autres.

Sakura étudiait à l'Université de Tokyo. Elle désirait suivre les traces de son père, non en tant qu'archéologue, mais en tant que professeur. Elle voulait devenir professeur d'éducation physique. Elle vivait dans un petit appartement avec son tendre Shaolan.

Quant à Shaolan lui, c'était ouvert un petit restaurant chinois dans un quartier réputer de Tokyo. Son petit restaurant avait vite acquis une réputation internationale.

Les deux amies d'enfance se voyaient que très rarement du à leur horaire chargé, mais elles se téléphonaient presque tous les jours. Sakura venait à Tomoeda tous les week-ends voir sa famille et une fois par mois elle passait un après-midi complet avec sa meilleure amie. Tomoyo chérissait ces rares moments de tout son cœur.

C'était par un bel après-midi ensoleillé de Novembre. Le temps était encore plutôt chaud pour cette période de l'année. Les arbres étaient magnifiques dans leurs robes colorées. Les feuilles mortes murmuraient sous leurs pas rythmés. Elles avaient décidé de rendre visite à leur ami d'enfance, l'Empereur Pingouin. La chasse aux cartes était terminée depuis fort longtemps maintenant. Mais chaque fois qu'elles passaient par ce parc, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire en pesant aux merveilleux moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble à cette époque.

Elles saluèrent l'Empereur Pingouin et s'adossèrent sur celui-ci.

Tu ne devineras jamais quoi Tomoyo !

Tomoyo jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son amie. Elle avait remarqué que Sakura était d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui. Elle attendait patiemment depuis le début de la journée d'en savoir la cause

Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire !

Regarde !

Sakura lui montra le joli bijou qui ornait maintenant son doigt.

Shaolan m'a demandé en mariage ! On est fiancé !

Tomoyo n'en revenait pas. Elle prit entre ses mains celle que Sakura lui tendait pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas ! Oui, l'anneau y était bien et OUI il était réel ! Quelque chose se brisa au fond d'elle-même à ce moment précis. Elle aurait dû être heureuse pour Sakura ! C'était ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux ! Shaolan avait toujours été si bon et si attentionné vis-à-vis sa petite Sakura. Elle aurait dû être heureuse, mais elle en était incapable.

C'est une bien jolie bague de fiançailles. Elle a dû coûter très cher !

Shaolan m'a dit que c'est la bague que son père avait offerte à sa mère ! Cette bague se transmet de génération en génération dans sa famille.

Oh! comme c'est romantique ! Et vous avez prévu vous marier quand ?

En Avril. Shaolan tient qu'on se marie sous les cerisiers en fleurs.

Sakura ne remarqua même pas que son amie ne partageait pas complètement son bonheur. C'est sûr cet « heureux » évènement que les deux amies se séparèrent. Depuis Tomoyo se sentait troublée.

Tomoyo? Tomoyo!

La voix de Sakura tira Tomoyo de sa rêverie.

Est-ce que ça va Tomoyo? Lui dit Sakura en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Tomoyo regarda son amie de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle prit la tasse de thé et la déposa sur la table et puis prit les mains de Sakura dans les siennes. Elle força Sakura à s'agenouiller face à elle. Tomoyo inspira profondément et regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux.

Je t'aime Sakura!

Moi aussi je t'aime Tomoyo…

Tu ne comprends pas Sakura ! Je t'aime !

Elle serrait les mains de son amie de plus en plus fort.

Je t'aime ma petite Sakura.

Elle lui caressait maintenant la joue. Tomoyo inspira profondément et elle embrassa Sakura passionnément.

Sakura surprise par le geste de son amie ne tenta même pas de se défaire de son emprise. Elle se surprit à s'abandonner à la tendresse du baiser. C'est à ce moment que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit.

Je suis de retour ma chérie.

Shaolan en échappa ses courses lorsqu'il aperçut les deux jeunes filles enlacées.

Tomoyo mit fin au baiser. Sans un mot, elle se releva, se dirigea vers la porte, enfila ses souliers et s'en alla.

Shaolan confus regarda la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs s'en aller et posa finalement son regard sur sa bien aimée, toujours agenouillé au milieu du salon une main à ses lèvres.


End file.
